Rubies Are Red, Jade's Delicious
by Newenglander
Summary: A teenage Jade Chan's ritual goes wrong, and she is trapped in the Nether Realm with the Demon Sorcerers who wish to torment her. But she finds a surprising bond being formed with Hsi Wu, Demon Sorcerer of Wind! Contains Vore.


**Another wonderful commission from BeardyKomodo, whom you can find on FA. Check out his work!**

 **Rubies are red, Jade's delicious**

* * *

The room slowly gathered from the explosion that had sent half of the nearby staff and 'others' flying and the rest blinded from the bright flash. Mumbles erupted from the many anonymous goons and researchers of the facility as they began to confirm that they were alive, but three people were quicker than the rest to reach the black imprint on the metallic floor.

"What happened to Jade?! Uncle, do you know what happened?!" Jackie Chan, a middle-aged Chinese man who had been an unofficial member for Section 13 for years now due to his friendship with Captain Black and his skills in both archaeology and martial arts, looked to the old man next to him. The man most commonly referred to as 'Uncle' due to his biological relation and role to Jackie himself.

"Ai-tcha.. not how Uncle expected things to go. Hmm…" The elderly man squinted his already slim eyes and rubbed a finger against the sot on the floor left by the explosion, grinding it between his fingers before licking it with furrowed brow. "Aha… Now Uncle know!"

With that, he walked over to one of the tables and freed one of the scientists from his pen before starting to write calculations. The American scientists had previously tried to understand the magical mathematics that the old man practiced, but due to it involving learning three different languages, a previously unknown and mostly hypothetical study in morbid alchemy as well as accepting the 'fact' that the element of magic isn't just real, but also can't BE fully explained nor calculated? Well, they had since long given up on trying to understand the old man's calculations about the incalculable.

"Well? What happened?" Jackie pushed some of the curious staff that had surrounded the back of his uncle to observe his always fascinating methods, only to be smacked on the forehead by Uncle's rapid movements.

"Silent! Uncle is in concentrating!" Turning back to his papers, he let the pen scribble wildly between massive crunches of numbers, symbols and letters from both Chinese, Cantonese and Demonic, linking them together with lines and circles. "Oh, one more thing.." Seemingly finished, he laid down the pen and turned to his nephew who still rubbed the sore spot above his eyes. "You only ask if Uncle know, never ask to tell, then act impatient! You lucky Uncle worry for Jade, so manners come later!" He then held forth the paper for Jackie, Black and the others to marvel at his genius… or rather the odd scribbles that no-one could understand what it meant.

"Uhm, no offence Mister Chan, but we don't read… uhm… 'magic'." Captain Black still had troubles taking the m-word to his own tongue, as he for most of his life hadn't believed it in, and even after getting introduced to it, tried to deny its existence. But over the years, he had come to respect the old man for more than his combat prowess and historical knowledge, as Uncle was the only one who had several times proved capable of wielding the unnatural force.

"Hmm?" Uncle turned the page to look at it himself. "Oooh, forgot to add one more thing." Turning back to the table, the crowd looked at each other in confusion whilst waiting for the overly drawn-out-spoken man. "There! Now easier to see for young minds." At first, most thought the changes to be a joke, but upon further inspection they began to see the funky patterns in the wild mixture of marks and figures. Uncle had drawn very specific lines to capture some of the more flowing calculations, that went in all possible directions and combinations, to enhance what he could see more easily than those who didn't know magic the same way. The many odd clusters of calculations originated from Five different cores, the symbols for the elements. Fire, Ground, Water, Wind and Magic.

With these then further built pon by the advanced magic mathematics, becoming shapes and figures as in of themselves when taken a step back to look.  
One of the figures, the one originating from the symbol for Fire, looked like a running human when the captive lines stroked the edges of the many figures. The symbol for Magic had broken off into two separate sections of calculus, making it look like a circle snapped in two. Above them hovered the symbol for Wind, having seemingly grown wings and legs from the growths of symbols. Ground and Water were also there, both in shapes of other vague creatures.

"Hot-minded Jade, Magic ritual interrupted, Hsi Wu responsible, now other demons chase Jade. She is in the Netherworld by Hsi's meddling in Uncle's ritual." Pointing out the pattern between the five groups of calculated figures, Uncle left the paper in Jackie's hands as he turned back to the table to work on something else.

"Wait, Uncle, you're saying that –Hsi Wu- did this?! The Wind Demon? Why would he bother interrupting your work for teleporting?" Jacking looked back and forth between the drawing portraying his niece being chased by demons by a broken portal and his gray-haired uncle, who looked up to the wall in front of him in silence for a few seconds before shrugging. "How can you not act worried?! If Jade is in the Demon Sorcerers' realm, who know what-" Jackie had to cut it short in order to dodge the pen that suddenly came flying towards him from his Uncle's direction. Falling onto his bum and looking up with a face filled with both confusion and anger for the act, he came silent as he saw the look on his relative's face.

"Do not mistake calm for lack of worry… Uncle worry, but panic won't help Jade. Calm Uncle make new portal to get Jade, helps Jade. Also, Netherworld place of ancient magic… entire world made so nothing in it can die, to prevent trapped Demons from escaping punishment banishment. Jade fall to same rule, she won't die. One more thing, Jade trained by YOU and taught by Uncle. You should worry more for Demons than Jade… now, Uncle needs calm. You! Tea! Not too hot, not too cold! Good temperature for work, or Uncle get bad digestion!" Pointing to one of the younger staff members with a warning finger and look, he sent the scientists away on the suicide mission to try and make a cup of tea with the perfect temperature…

 **None** had thus succeeded.

...

...

...

...Jade Chan, 17, female, Chinese by birth. Having moved to America to live with her uncle and great-uncle before her teen years for studious and behavioural purposes, she had made sure to get dragged into the action that Jackie's profession offered him. Studying in school at day, in Jackie's dojo at afternoons and going on wild adventures on evenings and weekends… sometimes school days as well… She had proven at a young age to be an efficient spy, thief and infiltrator in her own right, much as thanks to a combination of a hard-working imagination, unpredictable and small size along with her physical attributes. But for as strong a member of her family, she could never compete with her two uncles. The older one had wisdom that had taken a lifetime to understand, and the other was in his physical prime and had trained in martial arts since he could balance enough on his legs to swing a punch. Jade had been introduced to both aspects at an older age…

Something she cursed as she hung upside down by the tip of the lamia Demoness, her hands bound by some force of magic and her view restricted to the smug face of the massively tall (and long) female. Bai Tza, also known as the Demon Sorceress of Water, chuckled over the reunion with the human. Surrounding them were other of the realm's lords, every one more monstrous than the other. Dai Gui the massive, minotaur-like lord of Earth, Tso Lan the tall, 4-armed horse creature wielding powers related to the Moon, Po Kong, Xiao Fung, Tchang Zu… they were all there, staring at Jade with wicked grins. Above the, holding on to a stalactite hanging from the cave-like room's roof, were also Hsi Wu, the Air Sorcerer. As scrawny and blue as she remembered him, resembling both the likeness of a Bat and Gremlin with his almost dragon-like wings and sly, red eyes. But much of his _cockiness_ seemed to have left him since last she saw him.

"Little Jade Chan…" The slithering voice of the naga-like Bai Tza poured from her lips. "Or rather, NOT so little Jade Chan anymore? I forget how delightfully quick you mortals age and whither… to me, it was but yesterday that you were a snotty little brat… and now… look at you! A grown woman already, or atleast almost. Still but a child with your pathetic short lifespan." She giggled nastily as she made sure that the human girl hung so she could stare her in the eyes as she mocked her, causing a collective cackle from her brethren at the mention of their seemingly limitless age. "When Hsi offered to bring one of you here for a bit of revenge, I did not take him **seriously** … but I am glad that he succeeded, and that he brought the weakest link of your little meddling crew. I do feel sorry for you, child… all alone, trapped in here… with those you spent years pissing off."

Jade gritted her teeth, knowing very well that she couldn't claim that the odds were against her, as that would indicate that there were odds in her favour at all… no, she still wore her casual clothes and carried no weapons. Having returned to the labs of Section 13 right after her classes without a chance to gear up when Uncle's experimentation with portals had gone wrong… all of this trouble for her just so that the old man could save time by teleporting back and forth to his stupid antique shop… she made a mental note of pissing in his tea if she got back, right after pissing in the smug face of the bitch holding her.

"Funny, isn't it, 'Bai-ba Yaga'? You got all that age and magic on your side, as well as you constantly calling me a weak child… isn't it weird how me as a kid STILL rocks a larger rack than you? What, 900 years of being a long, blue plank? I feel sorry for YOU."

Whilst Jade were far from the size that many of the American bimbos that went to the same school as her, she was indeed still a maturing woman nearing adult age. Something that could be seen on her well-maintained figure from constant training in both martial arts, yoga and humble stamina exercise.

Hubba-hubba!

"SILENCE!" The blue and serpent-like female scorned as she flung her long tail and sent Jade flying towards the ground, crashing against the rocks forcefully. She grinned through the pain, having taken worse impacts over the years and learned to block out large portions of the agony that coursed through her. Intending to opening her mouth and make a snarky remark about nerves and stepping upon them, but never getting the chance as she was lifted up by one of the many hands of the equine-faced sorcerer Tso Lan.

"There-there now, Bai… Do not prove the mortal right by acting out like an insulted whelp." The tall sorcerer held Jade by her bound hands, but kept her on a distance from himself without even looking at her as he dragged her towards the centre of the large, cavernous room.

"Yes… forgive me, brother. My pride still holds scars from our shared encounters, I suppose I allowed her to strike a sore spot." The tall female was clearly not impressed with the situation, neither being insulted by their captive nor being told off by her older sibling. Folding her arms over her bare and flat chest whilst trying to maintain some posture, secretly folding her arms over her bare and QUITE flat chest whilst trying to maintain some posture, secretly rubbing one of her none-existent breasts in envy over Jade's physical advantage. Demon or not, she had always prided herself on her elegant and feminine forms, especially when compared to that of her siblings, so for her to be called a 'plank' by someone so much younger and inferior to her was humiliating.

"Now then… I believe most of us has fallen for giving the opponent enough time to think of a plan whilst we monologue, so how about we just-" He spun quickly, pulling Jade's feet from the ground and following his motion during his quick few seconds of movement, before his grip dropped her and sent her flying onto a crude stone table. "- _Get to it_? Hsi? Would you be so kind?"

Jade had come to realize how much Tso Lan more resembled a bug than a horse when up-close to him, his thin little arms covered in exoskeleton of some kind were surprisingly strong… and his ant-like mandibles only became truly visible when he spoke. She grunted as she landed, feeling a jolt in her neck from the unprepared landing that had threatened to knock her shoulder out of place…

"Certainly…" Hsi dropped from his stalactite and spread his wings like a parachute as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. His reptilian frame looking as fragile as ever when compared to his brethren; thick blue skin covering his impish structure, standing taller than most men, red eyes glowing faintly in the dim light from the nearby fire, thin legs and a starved figure in general that made his fairly massive hands and claws look out of place, but all the more threatening. His wings' thin but agile limbs long and sail-like, divided upon three joins each between the long lengths of hollow, flexible bones, enabling him to wrap his wings up in several different manners depending on the situation; all from a stylish cape to cover up his jutting ribcage above his almost skeleton-thin stomach…. He had always looked so **miserable** , like the runt of the pack that had to settle from the scraps left by his more physically imposing kin.

Jade looked away as he stepped forward to her and began to undress her, checking her for any of the infernal human gadgets and whatnots that could be hiding in the folds. She had noticed upon him answering the call of his brother that he had sounded… well, not like himself. There was a slowness to his voice that hinted to confusion, or a busy mind that caused him a second extra to register the message and reply to it. His eyes were not radiating with the red light she remembered, but seemed dimmed down. Having no pupils, she couldn't tell exactly –where- he was looking at her growingly naked body, but from the way his hands shook slightly whenever he got closer to her more delicate areas, she knew that he was nervous about it all…

"What's your deal all of a sudden?" She whispered beneath her breath, giving him an annoyed but curious stare just as he cut up her shirt with his claws to reveal her young and perky breasts. Hsi's cheeks pushed up a little and caused his eyes to twitch, and the large and often manically grinning mouth of his warped from being unamused-shut to annoyed-gritted.

" _Shut it_." He hissed between his triangular teeth, and though he didn't move his head, Jade could feel that his fully red, large eyes were centred upon hers. The tone and apparent stare surprised Jade as she found what she believed to be a message in them. Feeling that it was as if he told her to wait, or something along the lines of 'not now, not here'. She didn't reply, as much as look away and allowed him to continue his search. She was embarrassed to be stripped naked like this, like a virgin on a sacrificial alter to these various demons… but she wasn't of the personality that would let them enjoy whatever they had planned for her. She knew it would suck, to say the least, but she had been listening to Uncle's lessons about this place for the sole purpose of wanting to have the upper hand, should she ever get there. Which she had.

"She's clean… or atleast as clean as a filthy little mortal with a mouth like hers COULD be." Hsi turned to his brethren with his usually wicked grin, casting a meaning look to his serpine sister, who seemed to appreciate his siding with her, giving him an approving nod.

"Good… then let's not waste any time. And since I was the one to be insulted by her, I find it only just that I would be the first to have my fun… after all, she did give me some inspiration. Hsi! Get it over with already!" Bai Tza's smug face turned into one filled with scorn as she commanded her sibling to go forth with the ritual, to which he bowed and obliged. Turning to Jade again, his bushy eyebrows frowned in an apologetic and almost ashamed way as he looked at her, giving her a second of said stare to make sure she caught on about his unwillingness in it all. She could only reply by staring back and bulging her eyes in a confident and almost mocking way, telling him to just go on with whatever was in store for her.

Reaching down to her feet, he made a small cut in one of her heels as he fished out a handful of tiny, delicate vials in which he tapped her blood. The demons all only snickered, not intending to tell their captive what the meaning of it was, but she knew enough about this realm to make a good guess. Since nothing is capable of truly dying in this realm, every living creature that is near death or is 'killed' will be re-created. If a human was killed in there, their being would be returned to the mortal realm, due to some ancient mumbo-jumbo that the even more ancient creators of the Nether conjured up for safety. And of course, being ancient magic, the logic behind it was something that only Uncle could somewhat understand. She recalled him mentioning that humans having blood, were as demons do not, so humans are bound to the ground where they last spilt their blood or something along those lines… so she knew that the Demon Sorcerers had found some kind of loop hole in it all…

Over the course of… hours? Days? Worst-case scenario, Weeks? Jade was completely unable to keep track of time in her torment. The Demon Sorcerers took turns in absorbing her energies to strengthen **themselves** , consuming her entire being in sick and twisted ways.

First up had been Bai Tza, who with the aid of magic had slowly shoved Jade into her flat chest, draining her body of energy and nutrients…the last part being something Jade only realized when she woke up in a cage after having lost consciousness in the cramping space and rising amounts of fel milk around her, as Bai Tza had seemingly waited outside her reformation cage to boast about her new set of massive breasts that Jade's body had provided her with.

The cage that held her was made of some kind of metal native to the realm she was in, but the floor was covered in a very thick layer of dirt. Earth dirt. Soil from her native realm, sullied with the blood tapped from her heel earlier, causing her to reform from it every time they spilled a few drops on it. A situation that would have seemed hopeless if not for Four whole aspects.

One being that Jade was Jade, a girl who faced off against twisted and sinister demons on a daily basis! But outside of attending an American High School, she also had years of experience fighting the Sorcerers from the Nether and their minions! She had an ego that couldn't be broken, no matter what they exposed her too.

Another being that she knew that Jackie and Uncle, along with Captain Black, wouldn't just abandon her to these fuckers. She knew them well enough to never doubt that they were working on a plan to get her back. They wouldn't allow something as petty as trans-dimensional kidnapping stand in the way of forcing her to attend that history test coming up.

Of course, she had also calculated between the times being stuffed down demonic cocks, throats and even _cooked alive_ , that the dirt in her cage was diminishing between each turn! They clearly had a limited supply of it, since they had always had issues traveling to Earth, so once her constant reforming had drained their supply, she would no doubt be spat back home. Naked, sure, but better than being stuck in this place.

And finally, the oddest of the reasons as to why she kept hope up and continued to taunt the demons, refusing to let them get the better of her… was Hsi Wu himself. She had grown to call him Seymour over course of her captivity, since it was the name he had used when taking human form on Earth to trick her. She also called him that name because she used it in a mocking tone, so whenever they talked so that others could hear them, it would sound like they were still just two teens arguing and calling each other names. But there were times in private, since Hsi was so often put on guard duty whilst his siblings entertained themselves, wanting their petty sibling to watch over as she reformed from the dirt so that she didn't pull off any tricks.

The two had always had an… issue-filled relation. When taking the form of a young human to trick her, Hsi had honestly found the memories of his time as human in Jade's company to be something he missed. At times, AT the time, he had not enjoyed all aspects of humanity nor their culture… but after getting banished and forced to stay with his siblings once more, he had come to miss both the freedom of the blue skies and the laughs he DID have with her. Something he, during the short periods of time they shared in private when Jade was actually awake and NOT churning away inside a monster, had explained to her. Which Jade understandably had issues believing at first, but soon grew to realize was a truth that touched her.

In China, with her parents, her life had been very restricted as well. Being the youngest of her family with a pair of young parents who had to work constantly- thus also expecting her to work her best in school and whatnot, she had always also felt stuck. Wished for freedom and friends. Something she had found with her uncles once she moved to the states. And at the time, she had just been a little kid. Her ten-or-so years of wanting freedom, compared to Hsi who was several hundred years old? From that understanding, and their awkward relation as enemies, something of a new friendship grew between them from the two sides of the bars. Him even sharing emotional weaknesses of his siblings, ammo for Jade's harsh tongue to never give them full satisfaction!

And then...

It all happened so quickly.

Blazes of magic shooting left and right, large rocks flying around like projectiles, furious roars echoing between the dagger-like growths of cave-stone from both the ceiling and floor and making them vibrate. Leading the charge was Jackie, backed up by a troop of Section 13's experimental elite! The 'Military Anti-Magic Agents', or MAMA for short. Soldiers trained to wield lesser magic for soothing wounds or repelling incoming attacks, wielding a mixture of modern weaponry and armour along with various talismans and protective trinkets belted to their gear. Jackie himself wearing a similar getup, though his gear was specially tailored for athleticism and hand-to-hand combat. Barely weighing him down whilst offering protective plates for his ankles, wrists and knees, similar to what Jade wore when she joined the fray. Uncle always taunted them and said it looked like glorified skating gear…

And for as strong as she had forced herself to be, she had never been happier to see her powerhouse of an uncle in her life. She had rarely seen the goof angry, but she could tell that he was furious. There was no mercy in his strikes, something he prided himself on usually and always preaching about knowing to withhold one's strength.. but the moment he had seen her naked in a cage on the other side of the demons that were responsible for it all, she saw the same fury in his eyes as she had a long time ago during their first hunt for the Zodiac Talismans. Scratched, scorched and sweating, Jackie shattered the alien metal bars of her cage and wrapped her up in a tear-dripping hug, having feared for her life over the little-less-than a week since her disappearance.

Pulling off his own shirt, though not his bracelets for fighting reasons, he quickly pulled it over his niece as he realized that the young woman was butt naked, before asking if she had the strength to hold on. Taking her on his back, he began to run back to the entrance and the troops covering him, because behind them lied the portal they had managed to open with Uncle's help. The middle aged archaeologist didn't seem to be bothered at all by Jade's weight as he ran, leapt and kicked his way through the rough terrain and Demons that stood in his way, too driven by will, anger and adrenalin to slow down for anything… almost, anything.

He grinded to a halt when he heard Hsi's voice from behind and above them, calling out how he would strike the man down since he had no hands to defend himself with. Jade had looked up to see the blue bat-lizard seemingly fall towards them rather than fly, making his decent much slower than if he had dived towards them like the avian he was. It gave Jackie enough time to both grind to a halt and build up enough pressure in his legs to kick off towards the direction he had just come from and deliver a powerful kick straight into the chest of the fragile-framed creature. Jade could see his face warp in agony, as Jackie's foot had actually caved in the demon's ribcage quite a bit, but she had little time to be horrified by it as she was instead surprised.

The kick was so powerful that the creature was sent flying highly in an explosion of wind! Jackie landing and continuing to run, but Jade looked back to see the blue creature crash into the deadly spikes decorating the roof of the cave, causing a large amount of them to crack off and fall down either on top of- or in front of the Demon forces… locking the two sides away from each other by a cage of stone, allowing Jackie and Jade to join with the MAMA force and retreat through the portal before closing it…

A little more than a week passed, long enough for Jackie to finally start sleeping again and letting Jade out of his sight for periods of time. Section 13 had ran a wild array of tests on her, as had Uncle, and she had spent a few days in the secret organization's hospital to fully regain her spiritual energies as well as her physical… constantly having to sip on horrid mixtures that Uncle forced upon her. Though she was mostly glad to get to eat –anything- again, to taste flavours and be allowed to move about. Once she was confirmed to be physically and spiritually fine, her two uncles did offer to talk with her about what happened, worrying for her mental health as well. Jade being Jade, was not completely honest about –everything- she had experienced, partly because she didn't think that they would believe her. But she mentioned that they had been... **inappropriate**...around her, though at least not **raped** her, which seemed to calm both of the men down.

...

...

...

...The swirling powers of magic drew attention to the demon, waking him up from his state of resting.

Upon closer investigation, Hsi Wu stood surprised as he could see Jade standing in the centre of a ritualistic circle in some dark forest, looking back at him through the dimensional door. She nodded to him to hurry through it, to which he blinked stupidly a few times before jumping through without a second thought.

"What are you doing?! Opening portals like that, do you want to get captured and eaten again!?" He scowled her, looking truthfully upset with discovering her ignorance for her own safety. But as she sank to the ground, sweating as heavily as her breath, his voice and face softened as he sank down next to her, realizing what immense pressure on her energies such a ritual must have been… and so shortly after being used as a sexual battery for his siblings nonetheless.

"Well… the- urgh, I am really out of shape… the cage and bindings isn't really my turn-on, gotta be honest… but I did wanna talk to you again, Seymour." The exhausted female grinned at her guest whilst wiping her forehead and pulling her hair from her face. "To thank you, and stuff."

"Don't… Don't mention it…" Hsi straightened his back as he stood up again, turning to where the portal had been a second ago. "… wait, what?! Where did the portal- What did you do?!" He turned back to the tired teen in the tall grass, who looked at him confused.

"What?! I'm not like my uncle, I can't conjure up long-lasting portals! I could only hold it as long as I fed it! I'm fucking tired after both tracking- AND bringing your ass here!" Jade gave him an angry look, making the demon flinch at her response, before nodding calming down.

"I… sorry… I just can't stay here, alright? You've said your thanks, but now I gotta find a way back before-"

"Why were you shaking?" Jade interrupted him, speaking and staring coldly at him.

"… shaking?" Hsi looked at her a bit nervously.

"When you undressed me… you were shaking. You were nervous. And later you were all kind and non-nasty to me when the others weren't there. Why? Since when did you grow a sense of humility?" She pronounced the last word mockingly, almost ironically, as if she had used a word she knew the demon would never understand the meaning of… or at least never pursue.

"It wasn't an aspect of humanity that did it, you stupid mortal! Don't go insulting me just because you're hot!" The blue demon spread his wings and arms angrily, as if preparing an attack as follow-up to his response, staring furiously at Jade who looked back at him with large, surprised eyes. It took him a few seconds of confused and angry waiting for the silent female to understand what he had just said. "… Shit…" His three antennas sloped to the back of his head and his wings fell to the ground as his entire posture collapsed in embarrassed agony. He looked to the side shamefully, not daring to look straight at her after having spilt the beans of truth.

"… 'hot'?" Jade finally replied with a single raised eyebrow.

"… Kinda… You've… you know… grown up, and stuff. I liked you when we were both kids, you were pretty rad for a mortal. You were kind to me, but adventurous. And now you look… well… like this." He waved a clawed hand in her direction, his talkative personality allowing him to come forth rather bluntly once the lid had been popped off. He looked to her in irritation over having been tricked to be so honest with her, but seemed relieved at the same time. "So now what?" He shrugged.

"… Did you just call me 'rad'? Good God, you sure are old…" Jade snickered as she pushed herself up on her feet, being a bit uneasy on her legs. "Well, as a kid I had major issues with stuff like this… but having seen so many close calls, I guess I just realized that smaller personal embarrassments doesn't really kill me in the long run, you know..? What I'm trying to say is that I got less of an issue today to express myself, and I would lie if I said I didn't find you 'rad' as well. You're certainly the coolest of your little cult of world-destroyers, I'll give you that." The Asian youth folded her arms with a cocky- yet appreciative smirk as she looked up to the much taller demon, whose eyes had grown rather circular.

"I liked you as well when we were kids… heck, I grew a little bit of a crush on you back then since you were so different from all the other dweebs I had to study with. Your betrayal hurt like a bitch- which reminds me…" She gave the blue demon a strike with her fist on his arm, and rather strongly so as well, making him flinch once more. "Now we're even for causing pain to one who were trusting us… with that said, it hurt, but I got over it. Especially down in that damn cave… You… you were actually really kind to me, and I actually feel like I can relate to you, and stuff." Jade felt like she was beginning to lose her nerve. As much as she talked big on being more mature mentally and able to express herself, it was truly just something she told herself as she didn't want to become a reputation-slut like so many of her female classmates.

"I… I wouldn't have guessed this…" Hsi looked adoringly at the young woman before him, having never expected the once so adventure-thirsty and rash girl to grow into such a sage and mature creature. He wanted to reach out, to touch her, to show that he liked her… but didn't know how.

"And… I am not stupid, you know?" Jade looked at him with a bit of sorrow and worry in her eyes. "I've seen you fight, I know that you wouldn't attack in the way you did when Jackie saved me… you did that on purpose. And for as strong as he is, even he can't kick a guy your size twenty meters into the air and strongly enough to shatter a bunch of stalagmites. That was you flinging yourself, wind demon."

Hsi made a mental notion correcting her later about the roof ones being 'tites' and not 'mites', but for the moment he had more focus on that she had seen through it, making him smile slightly.

"The others were mustering a collected spell, they'd have trapped you all if nothing happened. Besides, I was in large parts to blame for bringing you there, the least I could do was help you get out, right?" The blue bat-lizard smiled awkwardly, looking into the eyes of the now warmly smiling woman before him…

He had forgotten how it felt.

Once, when he ruled over a section of the world along with his siblings, he didn't have to go a day of his life without a lover in bed if he so desired. The humans… so deceivingly fragile to the touch and look, but so strong and capable yet. Jade's body being a prime example of humanity's capabilities when it comes to health and care. Thin, but not a part of her that had not faced plenty of training and exercise. His claws and fingertips would push against her naked skin, tracing the muscles running beneath it as they strained and flexed, thankful for their master's care of them and willingly taking her to whatever goal she has. Her taste… so much different than he remembered it. Of course, the women he had 900 years ago didn't have toothbrushes or dentals.. Her flavours were neat and tidy, her saliva fresh and clear as it mixed with his own, carrying fragments of mint and various oriental spices to whisper about her day's intake.

Her perky breasts had been covered in fresh sweat before they joined together, salty and clean as she had showered not long before going through with her plan. His tongue was a bit rough against her skin, too predatory and meant to grab onto whatever he had to eat, but the wet and sandpaper-y surface still easily caressed the salty surfaces… capable to latch onto her developing tanks and taunt the stiffened nipples in the chilly evening breeze.

He had quickly come to understand that she was a virgin, but through own experiments robbed herself of her hymen somewhere through her teen years. She was poorly experienced, but he had gone hundreds of years without the same practice, allowing for their union to be a slow and caring one, as both carefully treated across another to find the spots and likings… to see what fitted and didn't.

As they laid in the grass together, her on top of him, they both smiled warmly at another… even though Jade still had traces of tears in her eyes from the experience that she insisted to continue even if it hurt at times. It wasn't just his superior size, but his rough body and harsh surfaces- not to mention claws and physical strength, were not the best combination for a couple of inexperienced youths. But she said she didn't care, that she was Jade Chan, and once she sets her mind to something she doesn't back down. And that someone like herself- after all the things he had gone through over the years, deserved to have her first be someone literally out of this world.

Their discussion had been awkward, but after both had confessed their attraction and honest curiosity for another, they had just sat there and talked… before things changed and heated up at a surprising speed. Both simply desiring the other.

And as he had promised after her confession, he opened his wide mouth as she began to play with his lips with her fingers as the wind pulled away the steam rising from them both and pulling in her hair. She had confessed to having never considered it before in her life, but all the things she went through in the Nether Realm had awoken something in her, something she couldn't get out of her mind as she returned to Earth and recovered. Once at home, she had done some research online to see if there was anything wrong with her, only to discover that what had taunted her dreams and made her panties moist the past few nights were just a fetish.

Confronting the starved-figured demon about it, and having had to push the issue a bit against him, he had finally agreed and promised that he could prevent any form of digestion through his magic. So as he finally opened his wide mouth for Jade to stare down the reptilian maw, reach her hand into it and stroke the large tongue that had recently cleaned her of sweat… she shivered. They had spoken for over two hours before engaging another in the grass, so neither had many words they could think of sharing at the moment. Even as Jade took a deep breath and pushed her head in between Hsi's teeth and laid her cheek to rest on his tongue.

She had been forced into doing similar things so many times lately, that to do it by her own will and action felt… refreshing? No, relieving! That was the word that she was looking for. Relieving to face the situation and for the first time control it, rather than the opposite. And she was most of all delighted over doing it with someone she related to and had begun to trust… who was kind, warm and gentle with her, even though his very existence should demand otherwise from him. But as she pushed herself forward, feeling her extended arms explore his surprisingly flexible throat and how it clung to her eagerly, she knew that she was doing what she wanted… she could feel the heat between her legs rise once more.

Hsi shivered at her flavour, feeling her perky breasts against his tongue once more as she continued to feed herself to him. So unused to feeding largely like his brethren, he couldn't remember the last time he was in such a bliss… feeling her breath pushing air back and forth in his throat, her heartbeat against his tongue… he could do little but continue to accept the succulent form of the mortal female that had offered herself. And as her elegant and trimmed body continued to sink into his, to fill up his sickly thin stomach with her curling form, the blue demon shed a few silent tears in appreciation and delight, stroking his throat and stomach as the last of her passed through.

In the end, he laid there on the cool grass beneath the thicket of the forest that Jade had ventured too, stroking his gut as they spoke to another. His stomach almost painfully stretched due to his regular lack of sating meals, but she had promised him that she would be glad to offer her aid in getting him used to it, as Jade also rubbed herself within him. The two would spend the night talking about their pasts, discussing the issues with their relation, solutions and hopes… as well as dreads. But both agreed to that they would find a way for a bright and shared future.


End file.
